User blog:Dragonsblood23/Board Games VS Video Games
Alright once again this is an experimental battle I would do to test myself and you guys about ideas, this one I really though because it's board games VS video games now before we start I know some comments that will probably show up. Those Comments *UGH This will probably rip off East VS West (No it won't because they won't argue in the end plus different concept) *Why Parker Brothers and Bradly but just Nintendo guys (Hasbro bought the rights to both brands making them a team as for Nintendo, they are just more known video game designers with the most iconic games of all time) *Miyamoto VS ____________ (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but this is something different so while it may not be the battle you want please try to look at this one too as a possibilty) Now then let us proceed with the battles and stuff Backgrounds Board Games - A Combination of Life, Monopoly, and Scrabble because that's the games they made during the time of their life Video Games - A Combination of Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, and a Pokemon Stadium The Battle Experimental Rap Battles Milton Bradley and The Parker Brothers VS Reggie Miyamoto and Iwataaaaaaaaaa BEGIN! The Board Games: Let's start our game Shigeru, with a simple roll of a dice The Game of Life stars when Milton Bradley's on the mic I brought along a few friends to dominate the others They are the Risk Takers known as The Parker Brothers Say George? Yes Charles. This battle shouldn't take long since Reggie's Brain Age is the size of Donkey Kong's That's right Charles now let me show them why we're supreme cause I've been Banking up games since when I was sixteen! Cause we all own this Monopoly to dominate any ghettos Together the board games play out the foes from Nintendo making games from Alaskan Gold Rush to Wars in Cuba maybe you should've stayed with us with your Hanafuda The Video Games: You shouldn't mess with us, we spit more fire than Bowser You thought you'd win but now you're playing with power Please Understand that you three are cleary unsteady Hey Reggie are ready to spit rhymes? My Body Is Ready! Play The Game & Watch how we make you feel low cause you're games will never sell out like our Amiibos It'll take more than a Heart Container to revive foes from Hasbro Cause when it comes to The Parkers, We Super Smash Bros! Our disses shall strike this battle statically like a wild Pikachu All because Wii Play, Wii Fit, and Wii shall destroy U Charles Parker: Cleary these guys don't have a single Clue that they are not the best otherwise they would've decided to released Mother 3 to the US! Reggie Fils-Aime: The last guy who ask me that question recieved a fireball to the face Sorry but I don't battle foes that don't even have a Wikipedia page! George Parker: Ignore him brother as I take down the man that stares at a banana creating Pokémon Stadiums from The Mountains to the savanna Satoru Iwata: Ah, But You'll be served and even Punched Out too! Because a butt kicking will soon come Directly to you! Milton Bradley: Unlike you're hotels, you aren't gonna get a lot of love I'll shove my fist up your ass with your own Power Glove Shigeru Miyamoto: I'll fire off my NES Zapper for all those pitiful rhymes! Gamers everywhere pick for #1 game as Ocarina of Time The Board Games: You Gamers better surrender and admit you're defeated We contain the whole game with no console or DLC needed We got The Mansion of Happiness to contain a lot of joy This will be your biggest mistake since The Virtual Boy The Video Games: You're rapping with past rivals? I mean what is this? That's like if we decided to play a SEGA Genesis No doubt these 1800s dudes are undoubtably lame, No wonder why they call your type The BORED games! WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU SOMEWHAT DECIDE! Who won? Board Games Video Games Category:Blog posts